Equals Purple
by Dawn of Chaos
Summary: A normal day. A normal life. Nothing eventful. Nothing changing. Till the hue of purple enters his vision and infects his heart like a virus.


**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

**Equals Purple**

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_A normal day. A normal life. Nothing eventful. Nothing changing. Till the hue of purple enters his vision and infects his heart like a virus._

He runs his fingers through his crimson fringe, making sure every spike angles down just right. As he looks in the mirror he sees himself for the tall and lean guy he is; sharp emerald eyes set in a pale face, which let the reverse violet teardrop under each of those emeralds stand out even more. Navy jeans cling to his long legs and a deep green t-shirt, with frayed edges, hugs his torso. Deeming himself worthy to meet one of his friends, Axel turns around in the midst of the disaster he calls his room.

Clothes drape over the chair in the corner by the window and beside the dresser. The drawers of said dresser are slightly ajar, all sorts of clothing sticking out of them. The bed is unmade, for how long no one knows. Boots tripping on a pair of pants, Axel stumbles out of his bedroom and into the rest of his apartment. Sighing, the redhead starts to the door, ignoring the mess cluttering in the kitchen. He vows to clean up the second he gets back, just as he does every single time.

An irritated growl reverberates in his throat, infuriated that the bus is late. "I need a car." A man behind him sitting on the bench runs his eyes over the red head's body. "Really need a car..." he continues to mumble, not caring if he's twenty or not, being eyed at like that by an old dude is creepy.

Thankfully the bus pulls to a stop at the sidewalks edge, the smudged doors parting for the passengers. The steps moan under the added weight as Axel and all the other people pile onto the bus. The redhead tries to find a seat to settle down into but finds himself unlucky as he reaches the back corner with the old guy from earlier. The blonde man sits close beside him despite the long stretch of space on the seat, trapping Axel by the window.

Keeping his eyes away from the window, save for the man to dare catch him looking at the reflection, Axel stares at the worn material of the seat in front of him. Yet he lest his gaze wander over the other passengers only to stop on the one two seats in front of his own. The passing rays of sun shine down upon a head of short steel blue tresses, appearing to be purple in his eyes. Axel struggles to see the man's reflection in the window beside him but a veil of longer locks cascade down the right side of his face. A slim arm clad in a skin tight, long-sleeved, black shirt reaches up above the window, signaling the drive to stop the bus.

As the short man gathers up his books and begins down the isle to leave the bus, Axel hurriedly stands and jumps over the older man's knees. Ignoring the hand brushing over his ass the redhead dashes down the small isle and out the double doors just before the driver shuts them. Unfortunately he hadn't given the purple haired male a chance to get very far and ended up running straight into the back of him.

Grasping at his tomes before they can tumble from his arms, he glares at Axel over his shoulder. "Would you watch where you're going you buffoon?"

With his breath stolen away by the silky voice that had come from the human in front of him, Axel stumbles to say something in return. "I..." But the man walks away muttering under his breath about the idiocy of humans these days, leaving Axel staring after him.

People shoulder against him as they walk by, the sidewalks in this part of town being obscenely packed. Taking note of just exactly where he is, Axel lets a groan break from his lips. "Dammit! I'm no where near Plaza!"

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Disgruntled that his feet seem to be growing numb from the walking, Axel still finds himself smiling with the image of that man in his mind. Something about the other male seemed familiar … but he doesn't trouble himself to think of why. After all, eight blocks is quite a long way to walk and a pretty little face isn't going to be enough to keep a scowl off his countenance for long.

Finally Axel sees the large white building where he's to meet his friend. The tale man in his early twenties stands just outside the shop. Dark jeans cling to the man's legs like a second skin while a white vest with black trim drapes over his nicely muscled torso, the zipper pulled all the way down to let the sides flail open in the humid breezes. Aquamarine orbs glint from their place on a pale face and from underneath silver bangs, the rest of his long hair pulled back with a black ribbon.

Strong arms, donned with a light crimson jacket over a black t-shirt and not as obviously muscled as the pale man's drape over the man's sturdy shoulders. A material, not quite leather but not spandex, clings to his legs and down into slim boots of the matching color of black, the straps going over them being of a deep red. Locks of the deepest of black reach just past those shoulders. Stray strands fall over the crimson bandanna wrapping around his head, dipping down into equally red eyes.

Axel ambles over to the two. "Holy shit I just saw the hottest man! He had the most amazing lavender hair and eyes!"

The lunar haired male raises an eyebrow, "What's his name?"

"I...I don't know."

"So let me get this straight; you saw some guy with purple hair and some gorgeous purple eyes and you didn't even get his name?"

"Y-Yeah, Riku...thanks."

"Hey, just trying to help." is all he says as he combs his fingers through his lunar hair.

Axel narrows his eyes, "Oh yeah, and having Vincent hanging off your shoulder is helping?"

The dark haired man gives a small nod to the head, "Thanks for noticing me Axel."

"You're so _**creepy**_!"

Riku laughs lightly, "Shut up and let's go. I need a couple books for my classes still."

Groaning as he follows behind the two love birds Axel rolls his eyes. "You drug me all the way out here so you could go shopping … for books?"

The lunar haired male gives a curt wave over his shoulder. "Then don't follow. Go back home and dream about your guy."

Not dignifying that statement with a snappy remark he continues to follow. It isn't too far from where they are and the bookstore is air conditioner. Plus it beats having to walk all the way to the next bus stop to get home. Axel sighs as he watches their fingers twine together loosely.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Axel strides down aisles aimlessly, waiting for Riku to find his books so they can get out of this boring hell hole. People sitting in the couches and chairs sneak glances at him as he goes past the many book shelves, probably wandering what he could be doing here. His emerald gaze barely lifts from the floor as he walks until they skim over a pair of jeans lapping over sneakers … sneakers he had seen earlier today.

As he stops beside the man he had run into earlier he finds himself rubbing the back of his neck, "Sorry about running into you."

The man glances out the corner of his eye, "A little late for apologies don't you think so?"

"Aw come on, I got distracted was all." Axel casually admits as he leans against the bookshelf.

"By what?"

"You." The red head reaches out to brush at the man's slate blue hair, no longer seeming purple while under this artificial light. "You know, red and blue go really good together. They even make purple. Whataya say babe, one night? Let me apologize for it all then."

He raises an eyebrow and stares up at Axel, calculating in his head what the damages could be from even thinking about walking out of this store with this oaf. He extends his hand and a purple sharpie, "Write your address on my hand and I'll be over tomorrow at seven."

He looks away as Axel takes the maker and scribbles his address atop the man's hand, pale cheeks flushing into a soft rosy color. When Axel hands back the sharpie he notices instantly, leaning down to peck at a blushing cheek. "The color suits you." he says with a wink as he turns around, heading to the front of the store where he can already see Vincent waiting as Riku pays for his books.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

Axel grins at the kitchen he had just finished scrubbing, pleased with how he has cleaned up every room of his apartment. Grinning as the doorbell rings Axel hurries over to it and throws the door open, practically yanking the short man over the threshold. "Glad you came." he says with a grin, truly happy that the other showed up.

The other simply stares up at him as he glances around. He's snapped forward as Axel twines his fingers with his as he internally swats at the butterflies fluttering around in his stomach. To say he simply liked this red head would be a lie.

Axel leads him all the way into his room, not aware that the other hadn't been listening to a thing he had said during the 'house tour'. "Oh and by the way, my name's Axel. You may know me-"

"God you're an idiot. I already know who you are." He sighs heavily, mumbling under his breath, "You were such a prick back then."

Axel tilts his head to the side, thoroughly confused at this point. "What? I don't know _you_ though! That's why I invited you over and its why I cleaned everything up and-"

He shoves Axel down onto the perfectly made bed. "You wouldn't know how to shut up if your tongue was cut out."

That phrase lingers in Axel's mind, bouncing back and forth as he tries to pin it to a face and name. With an added irritated groan from the man standing at his knees Axel figures it out, the grin curving his lips and rivaling that of the Cheshire Cat's.

In one smooth movement Axel kicks the man's legs right out from under him, sending him crashing down on top of Axel. He rolls them over and slams his lips against the smaller male's. Their lungs beginning to burn as palms push against Axel's chest, trying to get him away but failing in doing so. Axel pulls away slowly, their lips still lightly pressed together. "I know just who you are_ Zexion_."

A deep crimson flushes over Zexion's face as he tries to tilt his head to the side only for Axel to grasp at his chin, holding his face still. "You were pretty snotty to me back then. All those hurtful comments."

Zexion glares up at him, "You're the one that was an ass! Hiding my stuff, setting my homework on fire, stealing my pants. You were the ass of all asses!"

Giving a nervous chuckle he pecks Zexion's lips. "We're all stupid when we're kids. You did always have nice pants though and nice ass to go with 'em."

His head snaps to the side as Zexion's palm stings from the impact against Axel's cheek. "God, is that all you do is think about trying to get into someone's pants!"

Grabbing at Zexion's wrists he pins them on either side of the man's head, grinning as he dusts his lips over Zexion's. "Only yours babe."

Axel lets go of his wrists as he presses their lips together, their bodies close and flushed with the heat of the moment. Despite the fury burning in his belly, Zexion loops his arms over Axel's shoulders, tugging at the tight black shirt. "I hate you."

The redhead pulls away long enough to drop the shirt over the side of the bed and tug Zexion's over his head. He runs his fingers through the short slate locks and pushes the longer ones away from the angelic face below him. "For someone who hates me, you sure are ready to let me kiss you."

"Didn't I tell you to shut up?"

Zexion grabs at the crimson tresses and yanks Axel back in reach, smashing their lips together as his fingers tangle in Axel's hair. Slim fingers run down the side of Zexion's stomach and land on the several buttons on the side of his pants, the only thing standing in his way of getting them off. After several moments of battling with the buttons, Zexion finally rolls his eyes and shoves Axel's hand away, unbuttoning them himself and letting Axel slowly peel them off. His tongue dances over Zexion's neck as he shoves his boxers off with them, fingers grazing over the already hardening member. "Really like me huh?"

Zexion's lets a low moan slip from his lips as Axel grabs him, "S-Shut up."

Dispensing the rest of his own clothing to the floor, Axel sucks at the smooth skin on Zexion's neck, a hickey inevitably going to form there soon. With their bodies arching against one another, Zexion curls his legs around Axel's slim waist, driving the other male even closer.

Axel bites at his earlobe as he teases his entrance making him squirm slightly under him. A deep kiss captures Zexion's lips as a scream is caught in his throat, muffled against Axel's lips. Tears bead at the corners of his eyes but he blinks them away as the pain slowly churns into passion, his hips grinding up against Axel's.

The blue haired man clenches at the crimson tresses in his fingers, head tilted back as Axel peppers kisses over his neck and chest. Fingertips ghost over Zexion's body before curling around his shaft; the pace picking up as Axel slams their hips together roughly.

"A-" is all that comes out before Axel pushes their lips together in one last time as their bodies shiver with pleasure despite the coat of sweat on their skin.

He rolls over, slowly pulling away as to not hurt Zexion any further than he had to moments earlier. Axel lies behind Zexion as the blue haired male rolls onto his side, away from Axel even as an arm circles over his waist. Kicking the sheets lopsidedly over their bodies Axel kisses Zexion's neck.

"I...fucking hate you Axel."

"What's love without some hate?"

Zexion mutters something under his breath as Axel pulls him close to his chest, their skin chilled from the cold air hitting their sweaty bodies. "Just shut up." is all he says as he places a delicate kiss atop the hand draped over his shoulder, not wanting to admit how much he likes being held like this.

He smiles at the back of Zexion's head, loving how the soft light of moon streaming through the slightly parted curtains makes the normally blue hair appear purple once more. Burying his face in the tresses he holds the other tighter, doing just as he's told and shutting up for the night.

**x.X.x.X.x.X.x**

_This be a gift for the wifey ;) Yeah yeah yeah, I'll admit I really want Vincent's boots! Dammit I want them.  
>Anyways, I had guidelines and it's not what you're thinking you perverts. xD It's the convo up there with Riku. :3 Yupyup, straight from the horse's mouth, with added description of course. I mean, How could I <em>not_ add on. So tell me you didn't like this...I dare you. Try. Go on, I **double** dog dare you to try. _

_But, I tried to keep Zexy IC as much as I possibly could. ^^ I mean, he's such a sweetie and it's so hard not to ball him up into something mushy and adorable. [cough] Right, title, obvious. Axel + Zexion = Red + Blue..._

.::. Equals Purple .::.


End file.
